Godzilla (Millennium Era)
|-|Millennium Godzilla = |-|Megaguirus Godzilla = |-|GMK Godzilla= |-|Saga Kiryu Godzilla= |-|Final Wars Godzilla= 'Resumo' Para a série Millennium, a Toho Studios decidiu fazer todos os filmes da época, com exceção de dois deles, histórias independentes sem relação uma com a outra. Como resultado, as aparências, origem e poderes dos Godzillas da Série Millennium variam muito. 'Características Pessoais' Nome: Godzilla, Rei dos Monstros Idade: Pelo menos 200 milhões de anos, possivelmente mais velho (Godzilla 200, Godzilla vs Megaguirus, GMK e Saga Kiryu) | Pelo menos 50 anos (Final Wars) Sexo: Masculino Classificações: Kaiju, Réptil anfíbio pré-histórico irradiado | Navio para as almas dos mortos pelo Japão na Segunda Guerra Mundial (GMK) 'Habilidades' |-|Millennium Godzilla= Atributos Sobre-Humanos, Manipulação de Radiação, Regeneração (Baixa-Média), Imortalidade (Tipos 1 e 3), Habilidoso em combate, Tamanho Grande (Tipo 1) Auto-Sustento (Tipos 1 e 2; Pode sobreviver no fundo do oceano e ficar sem comida por longos períodos de tempo), Sentidos Aprimorados, Habilidoso em furtividade | Todas as habilidades anteriores mais Manipulação, Absorção e Projeção de Energia. |-|Megaguirus Godzilla =Atributos Sobre-Humanos, Manipulação de Radiação, Regeneração (Média-Baixa), Imortalidade (Tipo 1), Habilidoso em combate, Tamanho Grande (Tipo 1), Auto-Sustento (Tipos 1 e 2; Pode sobreviver no fundo do oceano e ficar sem comida por longos períodos de tempo), Sentidos Aprimorados, Habilidoso em furtividade, Manipulação, Absorção e Projeção de Energia, Resistência a Buracos Negros (Foi atingido por uma miniatura de buraco negro e foi revelado nas cenas pós-crédito que ele escapou. O buraco negro foi tão poderoso que foi mostrado e dito que distorceu o tempo e espaço, abrindo um buraco de minhoca na fábrica do universo) and Manipulação da Eletricidade (Megaguirus Godzilla resistiu eletricidade o suficiente para iluminar uma cidade no filme canônico de 1954). |-|GMK Godzilla=Atributos Sobre-Humanos, Manipulação de Radiação, Regeneração (Baixa-Média; Alta-Média o tempo para isso é desconhecido), Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 3 e 7; GMK Godzilla é essencialmente um corpo morto possuído por milhões de almas), Adaptação ( Depois de ficar preso múltiplas vezes com os ataques elétricos de King Ghidorah , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla então usa sua energia para lançar uma versão mais poderosa do Raio Atômico ), Manipulação da Gravidade (Com a Respiração Atômica Gravitacional, Godzilla absorveu energia dos raios de gravidade do King Ghidorah na suas placas dorsais e combinou com sua respiração atômica ), Manipulação da Alma (Capaz de absorver almas e usá-las para prolongar sua vida), Habilidoso em combate, Tamanho Grande (Tipo 1) Auto-Sustento (Tipos 1 e 2; Pode sobreviver no fundo do oceano e ficar sem comida por longos períodos de tempo), Sentidos Aprimorados, Habilidoso em furtividade, Manipulação, Absorção e Projeção de Energia, Resurreição (Não é aplicada em combate), Resistência a Possessão (Godzilla resistiu aos espíritos dos Três Monstros Guardiões a entrarem no seu corpo). |-|Saga Kiryu Godzilla=Atributos Sobre-Humanos, Manipulação de Radiação, Regeneração (Média-Baixa), Imortalidade (Tipo 1 e 2), Tamanho Grande (Tipo 1) Auto-Sustento (Tipos 1 e 2; Pode sobreviver no fundo do oceano e ficar sem comida por longos períodos de tempo), Sentidos Aprimorados, Habilidoso em furtividade, Manipulação, Absorção e Projeção de Energia, Resistência a temperaturas Zero Absoluto (Resistiu ao Canhão Zero Absoluto de Kiryu). |-|Final Wars Godzilla=Atributos Sobre-Humanos, Manipulação de Radiação, Regeneração (Média-Baixa), Habilidoso em combate, Tamanho Grande (Tipo 2) Auto-Sustento (Tipos 1 e 2; Pode sobreviver no fundo do oceano e ficar sem comida por longos períodos de tempo), Sentidos Aprimorados, Habilidoso em furtividade, Manipulação, Absorção e Projeção de Energia. 'Ficha de Combate' Classe: Baixo E-2 | F-1 | F-3 | Alto E-2 | E-3 | Alto E-1 Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: País Pequeno '(Destruiu o Millennium UFO com uma respiração atômica, sua Respiração Atômica e Pulso Termonuclear são deste nível) | '''Montanha '(Ferveu uma grande porção do oceano com o calor de seu corpo natural) | 'Vilarejo '(Sua Respiração Atômica é deste nível, vaporizou a GMK Mothra) | 'País Grande '(Sua respiração atômica feriu Kiryu, que sobreviveu perto do Canhão Zero Absoluto) | 'Ilha '(Sua Respiração Atômico destruiu a forma de meteoro do Monster X, que podia fazer este dano) | 'Múltiplos Continentes '(Seu Raio Espiral Vermelho é deste nível, sua Respiração Atômica normal explodiu uma das cabeças de Kaiser Ghidorah). '''Velocidade: Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Ataque, Combate e Reações Supersônico+ (Sua Respiração Atômica se move a Mach 4, Mais rápido que Orga, que pode reagir a seus ataques) | Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Ataque Supersônico+ '''(Sua Respiração Atômica pode se mover a Mach 3) | '''Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Ataque Hipersônico '''(Sua Respiração Atômica pode se mover a Mach 8) | '''Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Combate e Reações Supersônico+ (Se manteve com Kiryu, que se move a Mach 4), Velocidade de Ataque Hipersônico, (Sua Respiração Atômica se move a Mach 9) | Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Ataque, Combate e Reações Sub-Relativísta (Sua Respiração Atômica é desta velocidade, e ele pode reagir a ataques comparados a sua velocidade, como Monster X que reagiu a sua Respiração Atômica) | Sobre-humano, Velocidade de Ataque, Combate e Reações Sub-Relativísta Força: Pelo menos KN, possivelmente MN | Pelo menos KN, possivelmente MN | MN (Levantou e jogou King Ghidorah de uma boa distância) | MN (Levantou Mothra Larva) | MN+ (Levantou Kumonga a muitos quilômetros) | MN+ (Levantou e jogou 100,000 toneladas métricas de Kaiser Ghidorah com facilidade) Defesa: País Pequeno (Tankou a energia cinética de Millennium UFO) | Montanha | Vilarejo | País Grande | Ilha (Capaz de resistir muitos raios de Monster X) | Múltiplos Continentes (Tomou uma rajada de Kaiser Ghidorah sem sofrer nada) Vigor: Alto | Alto | Muito alto, possivelmente ilimitada ''' pela sua natureza de espírito de vingança. | '''Alto | Alto | Muito alto Alcance: Alcance corpo a corpo prolongado, centenas de metros com ataques à distância | Alcance corpo a corpo prolongado, centenas de metros com ataques à distância | Alcance corpo a corpo prolongado, centenas de metros com ataques à distância | Alcance corpo a corpo prolongado, centenas de metros com ataques à distância | Centenas de quilômetros | Centenas de quilômetros Inteligência: Godzilla 2000: Abaixo da média. Godzilla demonstrou um bom grau de inteligência durante sua batalha contra Orga, o que lhe permitiu superar seu adversário. Quando Orga instantaneamente curou todos os danos que Godzilla havia infligido a ele e tentou engolir Godzilla inteiro, Godzilla o deixou fazer isso, dando a Godzilla a oportunidade de destruir Orga de dentro usando uma onda de choque de energia atômica. Megaguirus Godzilla: Média. Godzilla foi forçado a confiar em estratégia e aprender até certo ponto durante sua batalha com Megaguirus quando ele foi incapaz de derrotá-la através da pura força bruta sozinho. Godzilla gradualmente aprendeu e memorizou os padrões de ataque de Megaguirus, permitindo que ele explorasse as aberturas quando surgissem. Em última análise, isso permitiu que o Godzilla superasse a Megaguirus, muito mais rápido e ágil. GMK Godzilla: Média. Este Godzilla não procura nada exceto pela completa destruição do Japão e de todo o seu povo como punição por todas as mortes e atrocidades causadas pelos militares japoneses durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta versão do Godzilla procurou ativamente humanos individuais e tentou matá-los, como mostrado quando ele viu uma multidão de civis e explodiu-os com sua respiração atômica. Saga Kiryu Godzilla: Abaixo da média. Godzilla na Saga Kiryu não exibia uma personalidade definida e era descrito como uma força destrutiva da natureza que agia primariamente no instinto. Sugere-se que a principal razão para os ataques de Godzilla é o fato de ele ser atraído por Kiryu, que contém os restos de outro Godzilla. Este Godzilla não parece se tornar violento ou atacar a menos que seja atacado primeiro, após o que ele atacará brutalmente seus inimigos. Final Wars Godzilla: Média. Godzilla empregou estratégia na batalha contra seus oponentes, rapidamente descobrindo suas fraquezas e usando-as para sua vantagem. Godzilla também entendeu Minilla em pé na frente dos humanos como significando que eles não são ameaças. Fraquezas: Desconhecido | Desconhecido | Perfurar seus órgãos fará com que sua respiração atômica vaze o que acabará destruindo seu corpo, no entanto Godzilla não foi realmente morto, como seu coração desencarnado continuou a bater no fundo do mar. | Desconhecido | Desconhecido | Temperaturas abaixo de zero Chaves: Millennium | GxM | GMK | Saga Kiryu | Final Wars | Kaiser Final Wars Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Classe E Categoria:Classe F